Standing In
by Heaney
Summary: Seth stands in for his favourite brother and watches as Bella ties herself to his vampire pal. He waits to give her his gift: himself, the next best thing to Jake. Little does Seth know that Jacob's there, reluctant, but ready and waiting.
1. I

Most of the wedding was a blur.

I was aware of it, of course, but the smell that surrounded me was overpowering. We weren't sitting that far away from the Cullens, and as much as I liked them, it was hard to keep myself from sprinting down the aisle in the opposite way Bella had come so I could get away and into the woods – a comfort, but one I refrained myself from welcoming.

The ceremony passed and by the end my face was wet. It wasn't because Bella was crying, too, like Edward would be holding himself back from doing - that's if he _could_ cry. It wasn't because it was taking everything to stop myself howling from the pain due the force mom was holding onto me. It was, mainly, because I felt so sorry for Jake and I wouldn't be able to stand being in his position right now if I were him. I wasn't wolf at the moment, and I couldn't communicate through thoughts, but I easily imagined it all; his anger and his frustration at the situation.

I loved Jake. He was my brother, and it was our duty to protect him as it was our duty to protect La Push. It was heartbreaking sitting here, and I was glad that nobody seemed to notice the violent sobs my large body was having difficulty suppressing. Billy and my mom (apart from her obvious fear) were stony faced. Her eyes were wary, and Billy who was on her left seemed to experiencing the same I was from her other hand that, thankfully, wasn't on me. We were sitting on the end of a line near the front – easy for Billy in his wheelchair.

Mom hadn't really wanted to come, but seeing as she'd kind of taken over my dad's place, and was considered an Elder, she felt it as her duty to attend. The female representative. We'd tried to convince her that Leah could have come instead, but she seemed to feel my reluctance at having my big sister here. Neither woman could hold it in like I could, and we all knew that Leah was by far the worst. We eventually made up that it wasn't fair on bringing Leah, what with her being bridesmaid at Emily and Sam's wedding - this wedding would be by far the worst, including the stench. It would only make her want Sam even more, and hate herself for not being in Emily's shoes.

We rose, standing as Edward broke the movie-star kiss and led his new wife down the aisle. People hugged, they cried, they cheered and they managed out congratulations between weeping, or in some cases, screamed them. Some kids from her school didn't look all too happy to be here because they were wearing the same expression as my mom was; wary, alert and uncomfortable.

I released myself from her, making an excuse that she needed both hands to steer Billy, and made my way through the crowds easily, seeing Edward's bronze hair amongst the group. I smiled at him, nodding in acknowledgement, and gave Bella the hug that I knew she would have been waiting for. I wasn't Jacob, but I was the closest thing. Besides, Bella was my friend, and I liked her. I liked all the Cullens, but the pack wasn't always so accepting of who I liked and hated nowadays.

I shook Edward's hand, the coolness easy to decipher on my scorching hand, and kissed Bella on the cheek. She smiled radiantly and I took in the painful details that Jacob would want later, if ever. I reminded her that I'd see her at the reception, to catch up properly. This moment was too brief and too many other people demanded her attention. I grinned, rather lopsidedly, and stood a little gormless next to Billy and my mother.

Billy gripped my wrist – and hard task for his sitting down self. He had to reach up higher than he would have normally had to do to have a grip on me if he wasn't disabled.

Pulling me down slightly with force I never knew he had, he spoke the word I'd wanted to hear all day.

"Jacob."

I knew what he meant and the pain in his eyes was clear to see. He was strong, and he understood, yes, but the man missed his son and so I sighed, turning away him and mom. I headed away from the party which was flowing into the reception with ease and took off my suit within the cover of the forest. The smell was comforting. I bottled it, not knowing when I would be able to smell it again, and shifted. All I had to do was think of Riley…

_Seth? _I was surprised to hear my sister's voice and also surprised that I couldn't feel Jake's presence.

_Hey, sis._

_What's happened?_

_Nothing__; the ceremony's just finished__. Billy wanted me to check up on Jake.  
_

_Yeah, well, about him.. I'm surprised you couldn't smell him._

I sat down in the dirt, apprehensive about the conversation that was following.

_I stink of vamps though, Lee. The whole place does. I couldn't smell anything else. _I ran through the memory of wanting to escape while Edward and Bella Cullen were speaking their vows. Leah cringed.

_One of the reasons I told him to stay away. But did he listen? No. Does he ever listen? NO!_

A grumble – laughter – erupted from my chest. The annoyance that Jake caused my sister was always funny, and their dislike for each other was easy to see, but like the rest of the pack, we did all love each other. It was horrible because I felt love for Claire, Kim, and Emily, and all I could see sometimes were their faces. I tended to stay away from the imprinters as much as possible. It was rather sickening.

_Alright, alright. What do you mean.. stay away?_

_Oh come on little brother, mum didn't drop you on your head that hard._

I ignored her, but then I understood.

_Jake's here?_

_B'duh.._

_Great!_

_Leave him be, Seth. Sam's out there talking to him.. They'll be here soon._

_And you are where, exactly?_

_A few miles out. As much as I wouldn't mind Jake tearing Edward up, I know he'd regret it later when he realizes Bella doesn't really want him. But like I said, he never listens. Sam wants us to take precautions._

I'd long given up with Leah's snide remarks in regards to the love triangle. We'd all learnt to brush it off as I had learnt to brush off the way Leah said Sam's name.

'_Kay. I'll tell Billy, then. Mom's a bit.. weird. _

_Well, who wouldn't be? Can you blame her, little brother? We can't all be bum buddies with them like you are._

_Give it a rest, Leah._

I phased back and hurriedly changed, smoothing my forever long untidy hair into place. It was a sort of floppy mop now. I'd never liked it long, but it never suited me when short and spiky like Alice's either so I'd settled for a flop.

Mom and Billy were in the same place as they were when I'd left them, still in the hall where the ceremony had taken place. Nearly everyone else had left now, in the reception with no doubt. They both looked in deep conversation and didn't even seem to notice me coming back.

"Hey." They stopped talking quickly, looking around only to find it was me. Mom seemed to relax with me being back; the drop in her tensed shoulders was quite amazing for someone so small.

"Leah sends her love."

Mom nodded, and Billy smiled, but it was a questioning one. I felt a surge of happiness for him and wanted to bound around excitedly. Jacob was my favourite brother. He was here.

"He's coming back. He's back now, infact. I don't know how far out, but he's here Billy. He's here."

Billy clapped his hands together. "Right, then! Off to the reception we go! It's best we keep it from Bella. I'm sure Jake's here only for her.." All three of us knew that it was a kick in our guts for Jake to be back, but he loved Bella and needed to say goodbye for the last time.

Mom wheeled Billy out into the midst of the reception where the sun was just leaving the August sky, and we went over to find Bella who was still getting hugged and congratulated.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written on request from a friend (you know, the werewolf fanatic) and I plan to take it further- maybe like Seth's view of Breaking Dawn which will progress, hopefully.

Seth's probably my favourite werewolf character because Meyer didn't elaborate on him much, and I can do what I like with him. He seems pretty awesome.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognized is not mine. You know, the usual.


	2. II

**A/N:** I've been away for a while. Blame school! I'm doing my A-Levels, so I find actually planning to do something in my free-time other than sleep and eat is difficult. A recent message from **huddysome** inspired this chapter (thanks, buddy!), and although I realise that this story has been left untouched for almost two years now, I decided that it was time to continue telling Seth's story.

You might find that the style of writing has changed, maybe not. I tried with this, but I can't remember my exact intentions for starting this story other than writing something about Seth for a friend, so bear with me!

* * *

We found Bella, but we had to wait out turn. She still looked just as beautiful and she seemed more relaxed now the ceremony itself was over, yet somehow still she was still on edge as if she were waiting for a disaster to happen. She didn't like being the centre of attention. It was visible in the way she clung to Edward, and I decided to myself that I would leave this particular image out when I was relaying everything to Jacob. I wasn't going to cause my brother more pain than necessary. I would also leave out Bella's expression when her eyes had met Edward's at the other end of the aisle.

I inhaled the scent of the flowers, glad to have the stench of vampires out of my nose, if only temporary. It was still there, lurking around my nostrils, and the flowers were a great relief.

"Congrats, guys," I said to the happy couple as we finally were allowed time to once again congratulate them. It was my turn to take Billy's wheelchair, and I ducked under the flower garland as I pushed him forward. My mom stayed close, still looking uncomfortable, and I was willing to bet my whole head of hair that Bella noticed this. I shuffled on my feet, gave Edward a crooked smile, and continued to force Billy and my mom forward.

Billy appeared happier. I guessed it was because I had just told him that Jacob was back, and he wasn't going anywhere. For now. Not now Sam had him in his grasp after so long. We'd all missed him. My thoughts lingered on my brother as Edward caught my eye and I grinned guiltily, knowing he was listening.

_Don't tell._

I hugged my vampire friend with ease. "It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you."

With his free arm, Edward returned the gesture, his other arm still keeping Bella. "Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me."

We pulled away, and I looked apprehensively at my little pack I had dragged into this situation. My mom fidgeted with distaste as she came under Edward's gaze. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come," he said. I nodded to myself in boyish pride. "For supporting Bella today."

It was Billy who replied just as I was ready to drag them away. I was happy to be here, but I was embarrassed that my mom couldn't control her emotions and even act a little bit happy for my friends. "You're welcome," the old man said.

I finally jumped at the chance to get them away. I looked significantly at the line behind us, raised my eyebrows at Edward and wheeled Billy off with a wave. My mom held my side and Billy's shoulder.

_Don't tell, Edward! _I reminded him.

"You can stop wheeling me now, kid," Billy said threateningly when we were a good few feet away.

"Nah," I replied jubilantly. I knew how much it was annoying him – the man was too proud. "Loosen up a bit, old man."

He gave a throaty laugh, and my mom growled under her breath disapprovingly. It appeared that she wasn't pleased of our showing emotion at a wedding full of vampires. And humans, I added.

"Oh, come on Sue. It wasn't that bad," he chirped, slapping his knees. "My boy's here!"

"Shhhh." I hurried, parking him at a table. "Nobody's meant to know."

"I suppose the sucker knows?"

"Yes, but I told him to keep quiet."

My mom scoffed, and Billy and I both smiled wryly. We were both ecstatic that Jake was home. Although in my gut I knew that even with Sam's best attempts he couldn't force Jake to stay, I hoped that today would go smoothly and he would change his mind. I didn't have the heart to dampen Billy's spirit.

"There are too many of them here," my mom finally piped up after a comfortable breeze of silence. She was such an unruly, irrational and irritable woman, and yet, the council still appreciated everything she said and did. I sighed. She was just finding her reason to leave.

"Now, come on Sue," Billy said again, this time daring to chide her. "We're here for Jacob, and Seth. Seth has as much right to be here as those suckers. We do, too," he added. "I'm here for my boy. When he shows his face, we can go, okay? Calm down, woman."

I pulled the plate of food in the middle of the table in front of me and let the conversation unfold. I wasn't particularly hungry – the smell of vampires was closing in on me again, and it was near impossible to contemplate swallowing food, but damn, I was hungry.

"It's ridiculous. I don't see why they feel they have to get married. If they saw that, then we wouldn't have to be here either, and Jacob, poor Jacob wouldn't have to kill himself."

It was my turn to scoff at my mother's logic. I picked at a tiny sandwich in my large hands and ate regardless of the stench. "Leave it, mom. Bella's not one of them. She can get married if she wants, and so can the Cullens."

"Yet," Mom pointed out. She stuck up a finger for emphasis. "She's not one of them yet."

Billy wasn't pleased with my mom's saying that Jake was going to top himself. He threw his elbows onto his arm rests and sat back.

Well. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the evening was impeccably planned, and I was not sorry that I had had anything to do with it all and that I had willingly come. I took everything in, knowing that even if Jacob did not treasure this, I would. The rest of the pack would probably want to be filled in, too, but not for their own pleasure.

The cake was cut, the bouquet was thrown, and the first dance began. Soft murmurs filled the open air and found their way to my ears; people were in awe with the way Edward was spinning Bella around and she seemed so at ease in his arms. She was so disorientated away from him. They knew her. Then again, Forks was small.

I had given entirely into the food. I had gotten myself some cake – several slices – and was finishing the last one off. My mom and Billy were deep in conversation about Jake, speculating about when he would come. I wanted to shift and find out for myself, but I didn't want to leave the two oldies by themselves in the midst of our natural enemies. My friends.

I had also given into the scent. Now I was sitting and I wasn't so overwhelmed, I could enjoy my food. I rested easily in my seat, expressing no desire to move. Everywhere was scented in the right places, undoubtedly Alice's doing. Even with the other vampires I hardly knew dancing gracefully around us and tormenting the air, I was relaxed.

"He'll come when he wants to, Billy," my mom said tightly for third time. She was rigid in her own seat, sitting on the edge. I listened, my eyes wandering to find Charlie stepping in to take Edward's place. He and Bella were less elegant, merely shuffling, but it was nice to see.

I shoved more food down my throat. I didn't know when I was going to get a decent meal again; I had a few more long patrols coming up, despite Victoria's demise. Sam was taking no chances.

"I know, Sue," Billy sighed agitatedly. He was a patient man, but he was bored. He knew Jake could fend for himself, but he wanted to see him in the flesh. He persisted. "When do you think he'll show?"

My mom actually laughed, shrugging, but not unkindly. I was surprised at the sound. "Just hang in there."

My mom loved Jake, too. I smiled at her, silently thanking her for how long she had held out herself, and sat back in my seat to watch as Bella was taken away from Charlie and led by Carlisle.

"Seth," Billy said as I finally got comfortable. The man really wasn't going to give up. "Any news?"

I left and went to find out, clumsily patting my mom on the shoulder as I passed. "I'll go and see."

"Thanks, son."


	3. III

As soon as I was undressed I was running on all four paws, kicking up dirt behind me as I bounded along the fragile earth. For one second, I was in my element, again revelling in the victory of destroying Riley – just as I always did to phase – but a sudden wave of uneasiness washed over me as I was greeted by the pack. It included Jacob.

Regardless, I was ecstatic to finally feel my brother. _Jake! You're back, man!_

_Can it, Seth, _Paul thought. He was not too far from me, running about a mile away. I was faster. Not as fast as Leah, but fast enough to outrun Paul and get to Jacob first before Paul could do any damage.

Sam faced Jake. I saw him through the pack's minds: bigger and skinnier with a whole new depth to his eyes. My stomach fell at the sight. _Jacob, are you sure you want to do this?_

_Aw, man, Billy's so happy you're back! _I thought at the same time, unable to contain my excitement as I skidded to a stop at the edge of the group. Leah rolled her eyes at me, and all but Collin, Brady, Jacob and Sam allowed themselves to chuckle. Collin and Brady were back on the reservation, still linked to us, but on their patrol closer to home. Jacob groaned; he didn't want to see Billy and the pain he had caused, and Sam emitted a deep, threatening growl. It was an order.

_Seth!_

_Sorry. _I lapsed into silence.

Sam huffed, the movement exaggerated, and turned his whole form to Jacob. They were equal in size. He cocked his head and eyed Jake with one big black eye, scrutinising him. _Are you sure?_

_Yes, _Jacob let out of a huff as if he had been trying to convince Sam of this for hours. _I want to see her... before... Before it happens._

_We better get moving, then. Leah, take the perimeter. You can join her, Paul._

Paul, who had now caught up to us, watched me with Quil and Jared as I pawed the ground impatiently. He let his shoulders drop at Sam's command. He didn't care, as long as he was doing something away from the Cullens and their family.

_Something on your mind, brother?_

I dipped my head to Leah, and again, she rolled her eyes at my obedience. I would not speak.

_Go on then, Seth, _Sam allowed, his tone easier than it had been before. I saw the side of his mouth pull up slightly.

_Edward – _several wolves shuddered as I used his name so lightly – _knows that Jake's here. So does Billy._

_Aw, kid, why d'ya have to tell Billy? You know he's going to want me back now!_

_He only wants to see you. That's only why he's here. He's not really here for Charlie – he thought you would come and wanted to see you. He knows you._

Jacob looked at me for what seemed the longest time before he turned away. I had already dipped my head again to avert his gaze. I felt bad for standing up to him and making him feel guilty, and it was out of character, but he seemed to forget he actually had a father and a family. A lot of us didn't have what he had.

_Sorry, kid, _Jake finally grumbled.

_S'alright._

_I suppose it's better if Cullen knows. _Sam was pacing now he had given up with making sure that Jacob had made the right decision. Not just for him, but for the rest of us, too. Our family. _Paul, Leah, loop around, I'm not taking any chances. Not tonight. Jared, Quil, Seth, follow me._

In what seemed heartbreakingly final, Sam nudged Jacob forward. _Go._

We followed. Jacob shifted along the way, and so did I. I took a quick detour and picked my clothes up from the edge of the forest, leaving the shirt and the jacket where they lay. I had only been wearing them for decency. Jacob had apparently taken advantage of his empty house and had tied some jeans around his ankle. House. Home. Bed...

Sam, Jared and Quil walked slowly behind us. I was not in my wolf form because I did not want to be linked to them – I trusted the Cullens, and I didn't need to hide behind fur and prepare for an attack, because I knew nothing was going to happen. Jacob wanted Bella. Edward was giving her to him, even if it was only for a moment.

We lingered as Edward brought Bella forward and Jake emerged from the darkness. I tried to make eye contact, but Edward made his excuse and left without so much as a backward glance, and I decided I couldn't blame him.

For the next five or ten minutes, we paced around Sam, who remained rooted to the spot, watching. I did not express any desire to hear what my brothers – and my sister – were thinking.

"We shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private...-"

Sam tensed as Jacob's hands enclosed around the tops of Bella's arms. As she squirmed, he shook her, trying to knock some sense into her. I had not been following the conversation – it was not my business – but he was hurting Bella. I did not want to be the one to deal with Edward.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"

"Bella! Have you lost your mind?" He was still shaking her as he continued to shout. He was shaking himself, ready to lose control, ready to phase...

I lunged forward, and Edward was beside me instantly. "Jake – stop!"

"Take your hands off her!" Edward said. He was quicker than me.

Jared snarled in warning, his head out of the trees. Sam's own growl followed, a second late, telling Jared to calm down. He had this. He was Alpha now.

"Jake, bro, back away," I tried telling him, my eyes not on him but Bella, who looked terrified. "You're losing it."

He was still shaking, and I needed to do something. I reached out, ready to pin Jake. "You'll hurt her," I whispered, although it was me trying to avoid hurting him. "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled. I guess he knew my pleading wasn't working.

Something worked, though, because Jacob let her go, and the hands that had been around Bella's arms were now balled into fists as he shook harder. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him, pulling at him, urging him to walk away.

Quil and Sam stepped out, fully revealing themselves. Jared was crouched in the background, ready to spring at Jake if all else failed. Sam and Quil put themselves between us and Edward who I wasn't even aware had moved, and they stood defensively. I continued to pull at Jake.

"C'mon, Jake," I grunted with effort. "Let's go." Now. Please move. I didn't want him to hurt anybody. Not now, not when we'd come so far.

He refused. "I'll kill you," he said between shakes at Edward. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Another violent tremor rocked me, but I held firm.

Sam silenced him sharply, but he had his head twisted around to stare at me. I barely noticed.

Edward must have caught on to whatever Sam was thinking. "Seth, get out of the way."

I ignored him and yanked again. Jake fell back and I was able to tow him before he put his feet down again through his rage. Jake would regret it if he did anything. He didn't think so, but he would. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon."

Sam finally helped as Jake resisted me and tried to gain his distance on Edward. He put his head against Jake's chest and shoved as I heaved, this time more easily. We made it into the trees and Jake seemed to finally realise what was happening now he could not see his enemy.

"Seth, get off me. Stop it, kid, let go!"

"No," I grunted, still yanking him away as Sam bullied him further into the darkness, away from the stench of vampires and humans alike. He was _still _shaking, trying to change, trying to commit murder, and he wanted me to let him go?

Sam rumbled, and I knew I had no choice but to let go. I reluctantly stepped back, still wary. He stood on his hind legs and phased easily. Two seconds later, he had put distance between the two of them and was looking at Jacob in the eye. "Phase, Jacob!"

Jacob had transformed on the word 'phase'.

"Go."

I was as eager as Sam. I fell onto my paws just half a second later than he did. _You _will _come back,_ Sam ordered. He was not having Jake take off on us again, and I gave him a grateful look with wide eyes which he returned with a blink.

I watched Jake's tail whip out of sight and let out a huge breath. _I'm sorry, Jake._


End file.
